Lily Luna Potter
Lily Luna Potter (September 1,2001Present) is a Half-blood Witch born to Harry and Ginny Potter(née Weasley). Lily is --------. From 2019 to 2026 she attend attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Lily has to older brothers James Sirius Potter and Albus Potter and muliple cousinsWeasley Family. Lily is closest to her cousin Hugo Weasley and the Scamander Twins as both their parents are best friends. Lily's best friend and later on boyfriend is Lysander Scamander. During Lily's fourth year she becomes an aunt for the first time to James' daughter Maverick Potter and she also gains a sister in-law Skylar Westen ,the same year via her other brother Albus. Later on in life Lily becomes an aunt three more times: once to James' son Jace Potter and to Albus' two daughters Alexis Potter and Savannah. Biography Early Life Rhhhh Hogwarts Years 2019-2026 Year 1 Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Year 6 Year 7 After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Lily is described as being an extremely pretty girl.She has the typical Weasley family flaming red hair and the Potter family trait of unrully messy hair. She has a petite stature and bright blue eyes like her brother James and some of her cousins. Personality and Traits Lily seems to have a personalilty similiar to her mother. Lily is an energetic ,lively person who often enjoys watching Disney Movies with her bestfriend Lysander Scamander. Some people would sometimes consider Lily childish due to her playfulness.Lily is very indepedent and often gets annoyed at her two older brothers telling her what to do. She is very jealous when her two older brothers head off to Hogwarts with out her,displaying her eagerness and envy of them leaving her behind. Lily enjoys talking to her family,especially her cousin Hugo Weasley and Louis Weasley. Hugo and Lily had an animated discussion about which house they would be in when they to entered Hogwarts years later. Relationships Family Harry and Ginny Potter (Parents) Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Nee Weasley) are the father and mother to three children James Sirius , Albus Severus and Lily Luna Potter. Harry and Ginny are both very protective and loving parents. Harry is the more understanding parent between the too and will often listen to his childrens reasoning before punishing them. Ginny takes after her mother with the Weasley temper an is often viewed as the more strick parent. Ginny's moto is lecture first and ask later. James Sirius Potter James and Lily are three years apart in both age and school. James often likes to tease both her and their brother Albus,especially Albus. James is very protective of Lily and only wants what is best for her. James along with Albus often try to dictate who Lily can date and often agree that she is to young to date anyone.This often annoys Lily as she feels that James is being unreasonable as James lost his virgintiy to Naomi at 15 years old and later on becomes a father at 17. James is the more popular brother amongst Lily's two brothers as he is a Quidditch Star and later on Head Boy. James is often pulling pranks with their cousin Fred Weasley. Albus Potter Albus and Lily are two years apart in both age and school. Albus is very protective of Lily and only wants what is best for her. Albus and James often try to dictate who Lily can date and often agree that she is to young to date anyone.This often annoys Lily as she feels that Albus is being unreasonable as Albus loses his virginity and marries a girl her hardly knows during his sixth year. Albus is the more nerdy brother amongst Lily's two brothers as he is often found in a potions lab brewing potions and he calls/introduces himself as "The Potions Master''. Albus like his older brother James does play quidditch for the school team and does later on become Head Boy during his seventh year. Albus unlike James is a Prefect first prior to becoming Head Boy. '' Hugo Weasley Skylar Westen Romantic Lysander Scamander Lysander has been best friends with Lily since childhood. As they got older he eventually went on to form a crush on her. Xander Davi Xander Davi is a forgien exchange student and later on ex-boyfriend to Lily. Friends Lorcan Scamander Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery Lily and lucy .jpg|Lily and Lucy Lily L.png Elle-jane-levy-43IqFB-medn.jpg images-2.jpeg Potter Potter Category:Potter Family Category:Weasley Family Category:Half-Blood Lily Lily